Miss Fire Emblem
by White Huntress
Summary: Hector, because he's bored, decides to have a beauty pageant. Karla, Nino, Serra, Ninian and others try out. But who will be eliminated? RR


Miss Fire Emblem

Yeah yeah, I know this has been done before, but I've always wanted to do this. My characters may seem a bit of out character, but oh well. It's supposed to be fairly funny.

Franz: That's the only thing you've wanted to do.

Shut up! Anyways, this is supposed to be stupid, so laugh. LAUGH! 2nd fanfic.

One day, Hector was bored.

"I'm bored." He said.

"Yes, I heard the narrator." Eliwood commented.

"Oh, I know! Let's have a beauty pageant!" Hector exclaimed.

"Why?" Eliwood asked.

"Dunno!" Hector said gleefully, impervious to reason.

Nino saw the signup form.

"Hey Jaffar! There's going to be a beauty pageant! Should I enter?" She asked.

"…" Jaffar said, as usual.

"Okay!" Nino chirped, and signed her name.

"Hey, I wanna join!" Serra whined. She signed her name in **BIIIIG **letters.

Priscilla signed, followed by Fiora, Isadora, Farina, and Karla.

"S-Sisters, should I-I join?" Florina stammered.

"Yes you should, Florina. It'll help you overcome your fear of men." Fiora said kindly.

"Men? W-Where?" Florina cried, looking around wildly.

"Just sign, okay?"

Florina signed with trembling fingers.

Rebecca saw it. "Hey, cool!" She signed.

Ninian, with the encouragement of Nils, signed.

"Good!" Raven said darkly. "Great! Just FABULOUS. My sister is going up there!"

Eliwood, seeing Ninian sign, bounced around in a circle for no particular reason.

Hector decided to lead it, since it was his idea.

"Now we need about 8 judges!" He announced. "I shall pick them out of this hat!"

Hector read the first piece of paper: "Rath."

Rath shrugged.

"Jaffar."

Jaffar remained expressionless. Nino beamed.

"Lucius."

Lucius smiled.

"Kent."

Kent frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Karel."

Karel hid his face. Why did this have to happen to him?

"Sain."

Sain grinned. Finally, a good chance to admire the ladies!

"Canas."

Canas smiled.

"And…Eliwood."

"Yesss!" Eliwood cheered.

"First off, we have the evening gowns." Hector said dramatically, who somehow had assembled a stage in the middle of nowhere.

In the dressing room, chaos was breaking out.

"I can't find my slipper!" Serra whined.

Nino sighed. "Will Jaffar think this is cute?"

Lyn burst in. "Hey, I just signed up!"

"Oh no." Farina cried. "I just broke my 500 gold crown!"

"I can't find my sword!" Karla cried mournfully. "I need my sword!"

"What for?" Fiora asked.

"So I can kill anyone who doesn't ."

The others backed off.

Sain stuck his head in the dressing room. "Hey, are you gorgeous ladies ready?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Sain was instantly barricaded by makeup, shoes, and jewelry.

"Okay! Sheesh." He muttered.

Finally they were ready.

"Now, I'll introduce the contestants." Hector said.

"First we have Serra, the world's most feisty cleric."

A few people began to clap.

Serra dramatically glided in. She had her pink hair piled on her head, with two pieces hanging loose. Her gown was a way long pink dress that dragged across the floor.

"Next we have Florina, a shy but steadfast Pegasus Knight."

People clapped a bit more.

Florina nervously walked on, and gave a tiny wave. She had on just pretty much her normal outfit, except it was longer and prettier. Her hair had been combed neatly, and fell framing her face.

"Then we have Nino, an innocent and carefree mage."

The crowd broke into applause. Was it just Hector, or was Jaffar clapping extra loud?

Nino had her hair in no special way, and was wearing a black and blue robe. It reached her ankles, and she looked very pretty in it.

"Now we have Priscilla, a beautiful troubado-."

"Hey! Don't flirt with my sister!" Raven yelled.

Priscilla walked onto stage happily, beaming and waving.

She had her hair very elegantly brushed back, with a small ponytail in the back and the rest hanging loose. Her gown was green and gold, which reached past her feet.

"Karla, a pretty and talented swords…woman."

Karla walked onto stage very quickly. She was wearing a simple black dress and had her hair loose, with a red ribbon that Sain made her put on. She shot him a Super Glare of Doom. Sain screamed.

"Farina, a Pegasus knight who loves money."

Farina strode onto the stage slowly. She had a taped golden crown on her head, a long gown that was plastered with diamonds and a thousand bracelets.

"Next, Fiora, another Pegasus Knight who is determined and fun to be around."

Fiora walked on the stage, smiling. She had her blue hair behind her shoulders with a red rose in it, and had a turquoise dress that reached her ankles.

"And last but not least, Ninian."

Ninian smiled as she went on stage. She was wearing what she usually wore, with her hair hanging loose and a red wildflower on the left side. She looked dazzling, as usual.

"Now, 1 girl will be eliminated." Sain spoke up, "Which is really a shame because you're all so beeeeeeautiful!"

Everyone except Ninian and Florina shot him a Super Glare of Doom. Sain screamed.

"So we'll find out who's out, after this break!" Rath said in a stupid announcers voice.

Eliwood elbowed him, and the voting began.

Authors Note: Mm…okay. I hope I have the chance to update. Please send me your vote in a message.


End file.
